Staying late
by Sami1997
Summary: There is a TRIGGER WARNING. Angela stays late at work and someone breaks into the office


"Working late tonight, Angela?" Oscar asked his coworker Angela. Normally he wouldn't be asking her, but the News has been talking nonstop about the Scranton Strangler.

"Yeah, I am not coming in tomorrow, so I want to finish up a couple of things. I will be gone soon though." Angela said, not looking up from the stack of work on her desk.

"Do you want me to wait with you?" Oscar asked, feeling awkward asking.

"Um, no thanks? I will be just fine on my own Oscar." She replied sternly.

Without saying another word, Oscar turned around, grabbed his jacket from the hook, and left the office, leaving Angela alone.

When Oscar was finally gone, Angela took a deep breath and leaned back in her chair slightly, looking at the work on her desk. Grabbing a few pieces of paper, she went over to the fax machine behind the receptionist desk to send over so reports. One her way back to her desk, something caught her eye.

There was a flickering light that was coming from outside. Walking to the window she looked outside and saw the source of the flickering. The lamppost outside was flickering, but her heart started pounding in her chest when she saw a hooded figure standing under the lamppost, looking up at her. She was unable to see his face, but she backed away from the window, cursing herself for being so jumpy.

Back at her desk, Angela was still feeling uneasy, but put turned on her radio and poured herself into her work. An hour later, Angela was cleaning up her desk and grabbed her purse, taking a deep breath as she grabbed her sweater from the back of her chair and started headed for the door.

Looking up for reaching the door, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a tall figure, standing on the other side of the glass door. The figure looked to be 6'4" with black jeans, and black sweatshirt with the hood up, and a black mask, so she couldn't see his face. He stepped forward and placed his hands on the glass.

Angela backed away slowly until she couldn't see him anymore and ran her way to the break room and tried her best to barricade the door. Before walking through the other door and barricaded that one with some of the chairs. She ran to Kelly's desk and hid under it.

Grabbing her phone from her purse she dialed Dwight's number.

"Hello?" Dwight's cracked drowsy voice spoke through the phone. She knew she had woken him up.

"Dwight! Oh thank god!" Angela whispered through her phone.

"Angela? What's wrong? Where are you? I can barely hear you." Dwight asked, slightly more awake now.

"I am still at the office. I think I am losing my mind. There is a man here and I am scared." Angela confessed, feeling like a little kid.

"It's okay, it's okay." Dwight said, trying to calm her down. "I will come down there, I will be there in about 20 minutes. Just hold on. Do you want me to call the police?"

"No, no. I don't want this to be an overreaction and make a fool out of myself, but if you could come here that would be great! Thank you Dwight." Angela said.

When they hung up the phone, she was still sitting under Kelly's desk, with her arms wrapped around her legs and her head is rested on her knees. Her body went cold when she heard the sound of glass breaking from the front of the office. She knew the man had broken in. Reaching for her phone to call the police, she noticed it was dead. She cursed silently.

Hugging herself into a smaller ball, barely allowing herself to breathe. She heard the man struggling to open the door to the break room. Soon she heard the chairs that she barricaded to door with scrape against the tile floor. She could hear the man slamming open the bathroom door and every stall. Everytime she could hear a bang, and began praying, that Dwight would get here in time. She reached her hand up and grabbed the first thing she could touch. It was a three whole punch. She held it tight against her body.

She heard the man began banging against the door to the rest of the office. Angela forced herself not to scream. Soon the man got in and began tearing through the office. She placed her head down again, trying to remain quiet. She heard the footsteps getting closer and closer to her. She moved her head to the side slightly and say the man's legs right in front of her.

Before she could even understand what was happening, the desk she was under had suddenly flipped over and the man was staring down at her.

Amgela let out a blood curdling scream before attempting to crawl away. The man grabbed the back of her ankle and pulled her towards him. Turning her around, he began to get on top of her. Taking the three hole punch she had in her hands, Angela slammed against his head.

He let out a loud ground, cradling his head in his hands, Angela stood up and ran her way to the kitchen. Grabbing a butterknife waiting for him to walk through the door. Only seconds later, the man was in the back room, staring her down.

"LEAVE ME ALONE." Angela screamed, her hand with the knife in it shaking.

Without answering, the man started walking through towards Angela. She tried to stab him but he was quicker, grabbing her hand, pressing his thumb into her wrist, causing her to let go of this knife, screaming out in pain.

Suddenly the man grabbed the back of her head and slammed her head into the counter, have her collapse on the floor. Standing over her Angela looked at her attacker.

"Please…" Angela whispered.

The man reached down, picking her up by her neck, slamming her against the wall, choking her.

Struggling, Angela tried to remove the man's hands from her neck. Her vision was starting to go black when the man suddenly let go. Angela felt her knees hit the floor, has she tried to catch her breath, coughing having a bunch air hit her lungs. Hearing a struggle she looked beside her so the Dwight was on top of the man.

Angela leaned her head back again the wall, watching as Dwight got a hold of the man. Suddenly the police came through the door, pulling Dwight off the man. Dwight made his way to Angela, hold her to him.

"I'm so sorry, Monkey." Dwight said, holding Angela tighter.

Angela realized she was crying. "Dwight? How? The police?" Angela couldn't form a sentence.

"I got worried and I called them. It's okay Monkey, I got you."


End file.
